


【坤异】两不疑（03-05）

by Vaire



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaire/pseuds/Vaire





	【坤异】两不疑（03-05）

03

被扑倒在床上的那刻，王子异终于承认，事情的确还会变得更糟，而这还是他一手促成的。

带着熏热酒气的吐息自上方笼罩下来，王子异蠕动着试图逃离军官投下的阴影，却被对方拦住了去路。

蔡徐坤双臂撑在青年的脑袋两侧，俯下身，弧线美好的嘴唇开开合合，说出口的却是红灯区靓妹听了也要脸红的下流话。

“刚才我只看到个轮廓，”蔡徐坤意有所指地往下瞟，“那儿挺小的，要不是亲眼所见，我都快忘了你是双性身。”他很是喜欢此刻王子异脸上的慌乱神情，比起平时无可挑剔的端庄模样，这会儿的贵族少爷倒是多了几丝鲜活灵动。

“你能不能别说话。”王子异徒劳地抗议。

蔡徐坤俯下身凑在青年耳边，龙舌兰酒独有的酸苦气息如雾般蔓延开来。

“那你告诉我，嘴巴不说话还能用来干什么。”

王子异睁大了眼睛，双眸如同水中的满月倒影，被乍起的春风拂荡得摇摇坠坠。他可以从容应对各路记者的咄咄逼问，可以灵活化解外宾的刁难，但眼下却只能笨拙地重复着单一的字句。

“我，我觉得……”他急切地想说些什么来化解随欲望一同升起的羞耻与不安。

“行了，该闭嘴的是你。”

当火热唇舌贴上来的那刻，王子异终于为当前超乎想象的事情发展找到了根源。

没错，是酒精，今晚所有的脱轨都要归咎于万恶的酒精。

5个小时前。

“找削呢吧，”蔡徐坤一手夹烟，一手拿着手机，站在阳台上和战友聊天，“滚蛋，哪儿有蜜月，等会儿就要出门，明天陪他回家，大后天有慈善晚宴，大大后天看马术比赛，我这日子过的，每天睁开眼就在上班。”

战友听见他这一通吐槽，笑得没心没肺：“你这往后还玩个鸟啊。”

蔡徐坤想到王子异家族以朱雀为徽，自嘲一笑：“老子就是娶了个鸟啊。”

他单手弹了弹烟灰，转头时余光瞥见站在阳台门口的身影，收起了笑容：“不跟你扯蛋了，就这。”

蔡徐坤挂了电话，回身看向王子异，试图解释：”……我的意思是，娶你就跟养了只金丝雀似的。”

得，没好多少。

也亏王子异教养好，没有因这三言两语而生气，走上前把挂在臂弯的外套递给对方：“准备出发吧。”

蔡徐坤自知理亏，接过礼服披上，没话找话。“昨儿不是答谢过宾客了么，怎么今儿又来。”

比起昨日的拘谨，婚后头一天的小少爷已经恢复了平日的淡然，解释问题如在外交部例行记者会上发言似的，一板一眼。“昨天是婚宴，接受宾客的道贺，今天是答谢宴，相当于回礼。”

披着军礼服外套走路虎虎生风的少将不屑地咂舌：“麻烦。”

然而真正麻烦的正是他本人。

“如果你有话想跟公主说，她应该是去了二楼的起居室稍作休息。”王子异一面和邻国大公应酬，一面抽空小声提醒神游天外的丈夫。

蔡徐坤诧异地挑眉，没有否认确有和维奥拉谈谈的打算，他只是惊讶于王子异的敏锐，是自己表现得过于明显了？

“你一直在搜寻她的身影，”王子异挽着军官，带领对方缓缓走到楼梯旁，“我又不瞎。”

没有什么比被新婚伴侣当面戳穿心系他人更尴尬的了，饶是蔡徐坤混惯了，也不免有些耳热：“不是，我没想怎么着，就是觉得事情都这样了，得跟她说清楚。”

他紧紧盯着王子异，却从青年脸上辨不出多少情绪。

“去吧。”小少爷松开搭在他胳膊上的手，微微歪头：“我帮你把风。”

行吧，蔡徐坤牙疼似的咧了咧嘴，还有更尴尬的，那就是新婚妻子主动给你当僚机。

“你得信我，我对她真没什么想法了。”

王子异缓慢地眨了下眼，应是在这瞬息之间已经判定出了对方所说的真假：“那你照样欠我一次人情。”

“谢了。”蔡徐坤哥俩好似的拍了拍他的肩膀，跃上楼梯，几个跨步就消失在了拐角。

王子异轻叹口气，帮人帮己，他没有生气不过是心有戚戚罢了。如果蔡徐坤当真能释怀，不论是对这桩如空中楼阁般的婚姻，还是对他们两人，都有利无害。

青年的目光漫过灯红酒绿的大厅，不知在思索什么。

“阁下，这是怎么回事啊。”低沉如钟的男声打断了他的沉思。

纵然这把嗓音令他颇为扫兴，但从小练就的社交本能还是让王子异迅速摆出了微笑。“马谛先生，”他看向留着两抹小胡子的男人——最大反对党的党魁——微微颔首，“有什么问题吗。”

“有问题的不是我，是你，”马谛惋惜地摇了摇头，“新婚燕尔却落得形单影只。”他换上了一副过来人的口吻。“从一开始我就反对联姻，帝国需要彻头彻尾的改革，而不是靠草率的婚姻来粉饰太平。”

“议会考虑过您的建议。”王子异避重就轻地回答。

“女王和公爵太狠心，就算不为国家考虑，也要为你想想啊。”马谛并没期望能从王子异身上看到什么情绪波动，这位外交部的得力干将最擅长的就是四两拨千斤，他不过是瞅准王子异落单，借机挖苦嘲讽罢了。

“你是女王的表外甥，她却把你随便塞给一个名不见经传的莽夫，可怜你还要在人前扮恩爱。”

王子异略微抬起下颌，这是他受到冒犯时的习惯动作。“蔡徐坤是陛下亲自授衔的少将，他在波迪迦的军功众人皆知。不过当然了，您一直都忙着结交外宾，不关注国内动态也是正常的。”

马谛面不改色，笑容里却少了几丝得意。“难为阁下还要给他圆场，也是，毕竟夫妻同心嘛。那可否告知您的丈夫现在在哪儿？”

王子异垂首极快地一笑，随机又抬起头，似是有难言之隐。

“他说有惊喜，但是得先卖个关子。”

信口胡诌的话并不能骗过老奸巨猾的元老，马谛哦了声，笑道：“阁下不介意我也凑个热闹，看看到底是什么惊喜吧。”

“请便。”王子异错开了些，抬眸朝楼上扫了一眼。也不知蔡徐坤到底要和公主谈多久，他只能尽量拖延。

林彦俊隔着老远便看见马谛在纠缠王子异，身为储君，他对这位主张削弱君权的老家伙自然没什么好感。

“子异，”林彦俊端着两杯香槟晃了过来，将其中一杯递给对方，“我正有事找你。”

“殿下？”王子异略有些诧异，自从他订婚之后，林彦俊便有意无意地和他保持了距离。他倒也能理解，毕竟他们是青梅竹马，自小就有传言将来的王妃非他莫属，谁想到会横生枝节……林彦俊疏远他，也是情理之中。

“你刚刚是不是在和坦斯堡的新任大使谈话？帮我引荐一下。”林彦俊笑着靠近青年，用自己的杯子轻碰了下对方的。

“当然可以。”王子异很快就反应过来对方是在帮自己解围。

被两人无视的马谛笑眯眯地开口：“阁下不等蔡少将了？看来蔡少将准备的惊喜还是比不上埃文王子的一句话。”他在官场沉浮了半辈子，哪里看不出王子异和林彦俊之间的猫腻，只可惜女王一直希望储君能娶到坦斯堡大公之女，她指定王子异作为和军方联姻的对象，未尝没有棒打鸳鸯的私心。他并不介意为戳穿王室的虚伪把戏而添柴加火，如果这桩婚事最终变成一场闹剧，那才称了他的意。

王子异何尝不知道马谛的用心，平静道：“公事为重。”

林彦俊皱了下眉，拉住王子异手腕，转身离开。

借着为旁人让路的机会，贵族抽出了腕子，隔着半步的距离走在储君身后：“多谢。”

“你非要和我这么生疏吗？”林彦俊突然站住，他依旧笑着，但是王子异晓得对方已经有些不快了。

“没有啊。”王子异下意识地否认，避开了视线。

林彦俊瞧他这副油盐不进的模样，也是无奈，只能又一次主动碰杯。“算了，开心点，我下周出访坦斯堡，你要不要一起去？”

“不了。”王子异轻摇杯中晶亮的酒液，抿了口，笑道：“我有一个月婚假呢，别拉我加班。”

04  
蔡徐坤回到大厅时，发现等在楼梯口的人已经变成了马谛，他向来懒得应付这些圆滑世故的官僚，干脆佯装看不见，张望着找寻起王子异来。

“蔡少将，”马谛将对方从头到脚打量一遍，遗憾地发现并没有什么异样，“您这惊喜准备的也太久了，阁下已经被埃文殿下叫走了。“

蔡徐坤恰好瞧见了正在和林彦俊举杯同饮的人，满不在乎地嗯了声，冲马谛挑起嘴角：“时时报备动态，你比他助理都尽职。”

说完，径自去取了酒，眯着眼看向不远处的两人。

关于林彦俊和王子异的陈年旧事，他当然知道。要他说，那都算不上什么绯闻，不过就是青梅竹马的暧昧，只可惜其中一方是野心勃勃的王子，注定要把婚姻作为巩固势力的筹码，不论怎么算，王子异都并非助其继位的最佳人选。

可惜当局者迷。蔡徐坤饮尽酒，嚼着橄榄嗤笑一声，他理解，并不代表他能放任王子异顶着他新婚伴侣的名头在公开场合与老相好推杯换盏，谈笑风生。

虽然他们的关系空有壳子，可这壳子也不能是绿色的。

蔡徐坤迈开步子，踱到王子异身边，顺势揽住对方的腰，还把人往自己怀里带了带：“怎么不等我？”

王子异被突然冒出的人吓了跳，慌乱间险些踩到蔡徐坤，幸而飞快平复了下来。“殿下希望我帮忙介绍坦斯堡大使。”

他不知道蔡徐坤突然抽的什么疯，做出如此亲狎之举，但碍于情面，也只能配合。“我记得你和他也有过一面之缘？”

“啊，对，”蔡徐坤感到了王子异的僵硬，心血来潮起了逗弄的念头，刻意在对方腰侧摩挲起来，“之前他在联合国任职时候去前线调停，见过一次。”

感受到腰际的抚摸，王子异倏然瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地扭头看向蔡徐坤。

使坏的人厚着脸皮装傻：“不信啊，走，打个招呼去。”说完，便半掳半拖地搂着青年离开了。

林彦俊瞧着他俩这毫无默契的一唱一和，暗自发笑，又觉得有些不是滋味。

行至摆满美酒点心的长桌边，王子异用胳膊肘蹭了蹭箍在腰上的手臂，示意对方松开：“好了吧，我没等你是我不对，别闹了。”

“在来的路上你还说要表现得亲密一点，不能惹人起疑，”蔡徐坤使了巧力，把王子异在怀里转了半圈，面对自己，“我这不都听你的么。”

他看向青年垂落在额角的几缕发丝，笑着吹了口气，眼里的暖意却慢慢淡去。“你应该比我更明白这场婚姻到底是为了什么，他们想看到我们和和美美，我们就得装得幸福恩爱。你当我乐意吗，老子就当是任务，是命令，哪怕心里膈应也要圆满完成。”

蔡徐坤松开愣住的青年，向来没个正形的俊美面容上多了几分严肃：“我不希望有人破坏我的工作，刚刚我和公主说明白了，从此大家桥归，路归路。我不知道你心里怎么想的，但你得明白，你也在这件任务里，是我的搭档。”

“我们是一体的。”

蔡徐坤注视着王子异如月夜般湿润明澈的眼眸，放缓了语气：“起码在别人看来，咱俩是一根线上的蚂蚱。”

王子异轻轻舔了下嘴唇：“我明白。”

他原本以为蔡徐坤只是抗不过上级才心不甘情不愿地应下婚事，现在看来，对方远比他想象的更认真——认真地将婚姻当作任务来执行。

王子异说不清心中是何滋味，可怜，可笑，感动，还有些汗颜。他自问没有蔡徐坤那般毅然的觉悟，哪怕到了现在，他还是对婚姻存了一丝侥幸的幻想。

这幻想甚至没有具体的形状，只是一点对幸福的微小希冀。

王子异深吸口气，转身拿了杯酒递给蔡徐坤。

”合作愉快。”

蔡徐坤仰头干尽，又取来另一杯：“刚才话说重了，就当赔罪。”

王子异晓得他心情不佳，并未阻拦对方贪杯，反而难得放纵地作陪。

不过很快就后悔了。

“你真的醉了？”王子异狐疑地看向刚刚宣称自己喝多了的男人，通常来讲，醉鬼不都是会嚷嚷自己千杯不倒吗。

“对。”蔡徐坤站得笔直，点了下头。

王子异拿走对方手中的酒杯，问道：“要不要去休息一下？”

“不。”蔡徐坤蹙起眉，简短地吐出两个字：“回去。”

见对方突然间讲话如此反常，王子异这下是真信了。在他丰富的社交经验里，醉鬼总与惹是生非联系在一起。他飞快地挽住蔡徐坤的胳膊，生怕对方做出什么不得体的举动。“我们是宴会的主角，不能提前离席。”

蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，眉心的皱痕拧得更深。

“回去。”

他又重复了一次。

王子异还想说什么，脸色陡然一变，垂眸看向抵在自己腰侧的冰冷硬物。

——以女王的名义！蔡徐坤为什么会带着枪？！

好吧，他是军人，随身携带武器并不奇怪，那么，为什么从没有人告诉自己这人一旦喝醉了就会变成阴晴不定的危险分子？！

王子异接受过专业的应急训练，虽然震惊倒不至于手忙脚乱，这种时候，最要紧的是先将人安抚下来。

“好的，我们这就回去。”他尽量放缓了语气，同时试探着覆上蔡徐坤持枪的手：“我会听你的，那可以先拿开这个吗，它让我觉得不舒服。”

蔡徐坤盯着王子异看了片刻，似乎是在评估他所说的可信度。被审视的青年努力摆出最人畜无害的表情，缓缓弯起嘴角，眉眼间尽是柔软之色。

终于，顶着他的家伙被收了回去。

绝对不能再耽搁了，天晓得蔡徐坤还会不会做出更出格的事。

王子异招来事务官，向他道明了欲提前退场的意思，年过半百的老管家看着紧紧粘在一处的小两口，表示分外理解。

顾不得旁人的揶揄打趣，王子异带着蔡徐坤尽快离开了行宫，直到坐进车里，对方仍罕见地一言不发。

这般沉郁寡言的蔡徐坤令王子异感到不安，他所认识的少将是个言行无状的混不吝。但此刻身边坐着的人宛如寒夜里的冻铁，寂寂矗在一旁就能渗出丝丝凉意。

王子异偷偷觑了一眼，发现蔡徐坤正凝视着车窗外的万家灯火，不知在想些什么。

回到宅邸，迎上来的仆从皆被蔡徐坤瞪得不敢近身，王子异生怕他再掏出枪来，只得让众人退下，自己屈尊紧紧跟着，好言好语地嘘寒问暖。

“要不要喝点茶？”

醉酒之人此时对着王子异倒是不生分了，还礼貌地道了声不用，随即甩掉礼服外套，扯开领带向走主卧。

王子异跟在后面捡起被扔了满地的衣服，琢磨着稍后要如何哄蔡徐坤喝下醒酒药。

手套、马甲、衬衫、皮带……他一路跟进了浴室，抬头便直愣愣撞上一具半裸的身体。

蔡徐坤背对着他，正在踢掉军靴，沐浴在灯光下的后背上横亘着交错的伤疤，撕裂伤、切割伤、弹孔……这些狰狞的深浅疤痕匍匐在军人的脊梁上，宛如看守宝藏的休眠巨龙，仅凭自己的酣息就能震慑误入者。

是真正以血肉为家国尽忠的勋章。

蔡徐坤扭头瞥了眼抱着一堆衣服发愣的人，见对方没有离开的意思，也不在乎，大剌剌脱了最后的蔽体衣物，走进敞阔的浴池中。

如同雕像般完美的身躯被热水一寸寸吞没，王子异似乎也被蒸腾的热气熏到了，一抹潮红从耳后漫开。他体质特殊，先前又对王子怀有懵懂情愫，故而克己守礼，并未染上贵族中的淫靡风气，乍然见到一丝不挂之人，会害臊倒也是人之常情。

青年有些无措，又觉得转身离开未免太怂，只能机械地继续着之前的举动，走到池边将裤子捡起来。

蔡徐坤靠在池边，仰头道：“下来一起洗。”

王子异连连摇头：“我去其他浴室。”

蔡徐坤将双肘向后搭在浴池边缘，扯了扯嘴角：“在军营里大家都一起洗，哪儿那么多讲究。”

王子异的脸上闪过一丝不自然，这人喝多了，怕是忘了他身体有异……算了，和醉鬼讲什么道理。

他将衣物放到一旁的丝绒长凳上，转身离开，如先前所说般到次卧洗了澡。

直到他吹干头发，依旧不见蔡徐坤的身影。

难道在里面睡着了？王子异不由地担心起来，不该留他喝醉了还单独泡澡的。

他走进浴室，见蔡徐坤还像方才那般背靠池壁，动也不动，连忙上前询问：“还好吗，怎么了？”

闭目休憩的军官睁开眼，向后顺了把被蒸汽打湿的头发。“等你啊。”

言罢，不等王子异回话，猛的拉住对方手腕，将人一把扯进了池子里。

 

05  
突遭袭击的青年狼狈地在浴池里稳住身形，饶是脾气再好也动了气：“干什么啊。”

蔡徐坤抹去溅了满脸的水珠，答得理直气壮：“一起洗。”

王子异再三默念不跟醉鬼一般见识，气闷地要离开，冷不防被人从背后抱了个满怀。

“松开。”王子异掰着箍在腰间的手，奈何对方大概是将他当做了敌军，五指陷入皮肉里，卡得死紧。

“不。”少将格外固执，声音里还透出一丝费解：“你不服从命令吗。”

……？王子异虽已放弃了和他沟通，但还是不满地嘟囔：“我又是你的部下。”他侧过头，直视着对方被水汽笼罩的眼瞳：“认得出我是谁吗。”

蔡徐坤显然对此问题不屑一顾。“王子异，我喝醉了，不是傻了。”

“那为什么非要我听你的？”青年放弃了挣扎，认命地被对方牢牢圈住。

蔡徐坤沉默着，直到一滴水从他的发丝上坠落，砸在王子异的脖子上，才道：“这样才能赢。”

这话说的没头没脑，王子异却有些明了。蔡徐坤是军人，战争在他生命里刻下的印记不光存留在肉体上，更深入了灵魂。他看似放诞，实则从未松懈，哪怕离开了前线，也没将自己从战备状态里解放出来……所以才能将关系到毕生幸福的婚姻当做一项硬性指标来达成，哪怕喝醉了，也没有放任酒精麻痹神经。

也挺不容易的……王子异拍了拍蔡徐坤的手背，放缓语气：“听你的，松开吧。”

蔡徐坤很是满意对方的乖顺，并理所当然地认为对方这是答应了自己的要求，更善解人意地决定帮他脱掉湿透的睡衣。

王子异感到拢在腰上的力道松了些，不等他松口气，腰带突然被拉开，紧接着睡袍也从肩头被扯落。

王子异挣开蔡徐坤，飞快踏出浴池：“你还是自己洗吧。”才迈出一只脚，就又被抓住了。

蔡徐坤攥着王子异的另一只脚踝，试图把他拽回来。

青年被迫抬高了一条腿，为了维持平衡不得不弯腰撑住捣乱之人的肩膀，这姿势实在不雅，而当他发现蔡徐坤的视线停驻在哪里时，立刻顾不得什么失态不失态的了。

蔡徐坤盯着王子异的两腿之间，神态渐渐从困惑转为恍然大悟……想起来了，他在资料里看到过，这位联姻对象生来是双性身。虽然现代科技已经证明这种异于常人的体质并无不妥，但在讲究正统的王室里，双性体自古就不讨喜。

他之前从未对所谓的伴侣有过什么非分之想，故而也没当回事，现在亲眼所见，还是挺……

蔡徐坤有些滞涩的大脑想不出确切的词汇来描述当前的感受。王子异的睡袍已经被他扒掉了，内裤还留着，湿透的布料紧紧黏在下身，勾勒出隐藏的器官，小巧的两瓣花唇并在一起，隔着湿布透出粉嫩的肉色。

酒精被热气蒸得有些上头，蔡徐坤探身往前凑了些，用空着的那只手轻轻触向王子异的大腿根。

被突发状况搞懵的青年颤了颤，回过神一把推开对方，脸红耳赤地憋出一句：“快点洗完。”转身匆匆逃开。

蔡徐坤跟在他身后走出浴室，上涌的血气冲散了有板有眼的自律，眨眼间又恢复了平日的随性。

他坦荡荡地光着身子走进主卧，见王子异拿出了另一件的睡袍，不禁笑道：“你还挺害羞。”

王子异看不惯他大方遛鸟的模样，转手将睡袍扔了过去。“是，我没当过兵，没和一群人一起洗过澡。”

蔡徐坤接住兜头罩下的衣物，仔细打量起他名义上的伴侣。青年的身体无疑是美的，自小娇养出了一身细皮嫩肉，匀称的肌肉覆盖在挺拔的身躯上，每一处起伏都像是被上帝亲吻过般甜美。

因为双性的缘故，青年体毛稀少，关节处还微微泛红，上半身颜色最浓郁的地方，便是胸前两点凸起的乳首，隐约还闪着水迹。

蔡徐坤啧了声，低头看向自己的胯间，半抬头的小兄弟嚣张地冲他致意。

王子异顺着他的目光看去，良好的教养及时拦住了险些脱口而出的脏话。

蔡徐坤帮他讲了出来：“操。”那玩意儿越发精神了。

王子异有些局促：“你要不要去……解决一下。”

蔡徐坤没有挪窝：“我觉得，咱们对彼此有性吸引力。”

“没有。”王子异飞快否认。

“你的心跳声都跟开炮一样了。”蔡徐坤躺到床上，伸展四肢：“是人都有性欲，你总不能清心寡欲过一辈子，就算你能，我也不能。”

这话说得没错，王子异不是没考虑过婚后圆房的问题，事实上他还给自己做过充足的心理建设，如果必要的话……他可以将其视之为某种牺牲。

现在的状况明显比预料的要好很多，首先，他不讨厌蔡徐坤，起码没到不能忍受的地步。更重要的是，对方在这件事上愿意商量。

蔡徐坤说的对，他们已经缔结了婚姻关系，在这层人类历史上最复杂的关系里，性是重要的一环。逃避终不是长久之计，万一对方憋坏了来个婚外情……虽然贵族里各玩各的夫妻也不少，但他们被那么多双各怀心思的眼睛盯着，绝不能出纰漏。

蔡徐坤见王子异咬着嘴唇挣扎了半天，正想说算了，瞧把你吓的，对方忽然点了头。

“嗯？”蔡徐坤有些意外。他对性事向来看得开，过不来苦行僧似的寡淡日子，却知道王子异面皮薄家教严，没想到这么轻易就松口了。

王子异见蔡徐坤不愿相信的样子，只当对方是在戏弄自己，恨不得以手覆面：“……晚安。”

蔡徐坤从床上蹿起来，揽过他将人带到床上压住：“晚什么安，没门。”

直到被亲的晕晕乎乎，盘桓在王子异脑海中的想法仍是……酒能乱性。

可很快他就无暇多想了，游走在身上的手指并不温柔，军官的掌上还有长期持枪而磨出的茧子，所过之处带起细细碎碎的刺痒，惹得他难耐地扭蹭。

不论是亲吻还是爱抚，对王子异来讲都是新奇的体验。他并非全然不知人事，自慰让他明白何为性快感，然而像这般肉贴着肉的耳鬓厮磨，却只能由旁人给予。

他能真切感受到覆在身上的另一具肉体的变化，逐渐升高的体温、越发急促的粗喘、贲张舒展的肌肉……乃至完全勃起的性器。

王子异有些贪恋肌肤相贴的美妙触感了，他的乳珠已呈现出艳丽的玫色，硬起的肉粒在接吻时被对方的胸膛挤压着，磨蹭着，酥酥麻麻的快慰从胸前荡开，渗进了身体深处，化作难以言喻的痒热堆积在小腹。

当蔡徐坤握住他的茎身时急时缓地撸动时，王子异仰起头轻哼了声，他必须承认，这远比想象的要好太多。他不排斥蔡徐坤的触碰，甚至享受对方施加的折磨——他的乳珠被吮吸得肿大，锁骨上的牙印在隐隐作痛，大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤被晚间已经冒头的胡茬摩擦得泛红……

他原本以为，政治婚姻中的初夜会让他低贱到尘埃里，事实上，他被送上了云端。

可当蔡徐坤用肉刃劈开他的身体时，云朵破裂了，他急速地坠向地面。

之前所有的爱抚都难以抵消此刻的疼痛，纵然已经有了细致的开拓，然而双性体格外窄小的阴道还是令插入十分吃力。

王子异做不到蔡徐坤说的放松，没人能在疼痛时放松好吗……他委屈地瞪着对方，试图用饱含控诉的水润眼神激起少将的良心。

可惜蔡徐坤不是心慈手软之辈，军旅生涯教给他的处事守则就是要当机立断，这般不上不下的状况两人都不好受。

“操，”他抓紧了王子异的胯，“你忍忍。”

紧致的肉道如同逐渐被抽至真空的软管，严丝合缝地包裹着他的阴茎，不论是进是退都牢牢吸附着，不肯轻易就范。

蔡徐坤腾出一只手去揉弄王子异湿露露的阴蒂，却引起了肉壁的阵阵收缩，他不是莽撞少年，也差点被绞得理智全失。

幸好有丰沛的淫液从肉道深处淌了出来，使得抽送越发顺畅起来。

王子异拧着眉，呜呜咽咽地喘息呻吟，他依旧觉得痛，可痛里又生出了不容忽视的痒，插入时他觉得自己要被撑破了，然而当那根硬热的肉棒离开，他又觉得自己要枯萎了。

就像一冷一热，一明一暗，截然相反的感受令他无所适从，所以他哭着说不要，却又抱紧了对方。

他不在云端了，他在风暴中。

这绝对称不上是完美的洞房，他疼，还哭得颜面尽失，但是当蔡徐坤射进甬道里时，他自己也攀上了从未抵达的极致巅峰，瑟缩的肉壁甚至蠕动着把精液吞进更深处。

他瘫软在床上，浑身浸润着莹莹的光，他喜欢痛吗，绝不；喜欢和蔡徐坤做爱吗，是的。

王子异从没想过，自己有天会为了品尝到极乐而拥抱疼痛。

“下次，你应该就不会这么难受了。”蔡徐坤躺到一边，还没从脊梁骨发麻的高潮中缓过来，他想了想，又补充：“可能下下次，多做几次，操开就好了。”

王子异摸到被踢到床下的枕头，酥软的指尖几乎抓不住边角，费了些力才捡起来。

他把枕头盖到蔡徐坤脸上。

“……晚安。”


End file.
